Pop Tarts or Mallomars? That is the question
by Petit97
Summary: Remember when Rory went to the White House and brought Pop Tarts to the First Lady? Yeah, good times. Did you wonder how did the Lorelais decided that was the best gift? Well, so did I. Come here and find out my take on how the conversation went. (One-shot with (hugeness of) JavaJunkie because I couldn't resist myself).


**Pop Tarts or Mallomars? That is the question...**

Remember when Rory went to the White House and we were all wondering whether or not Michelle Obama would be doing a cameo in the revival? Good times, huh?

Anyways, I decided to write a little thing about it. I added a bit of JavaJunkie because I just can't help myself.

This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfics, so bear with me here people.

Also, English is not my first language, so bear with a little more (and I'm totally open to corrections).

Rory pulled out in front of the blue house and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. It all seemed the same from the last time she was there and yet, it looked like a whole different place. She locked the Prius and laughed at her gesture. _Like someone is gonna actually steal a car in Stars Hollow_ , she thought. Inside the house, Lorelai was sitting in the couch mocking some reality show on TV and devouring a slice of pizza when a clicking sound startled her. She got up and walked to the window, moving the curtain away just enough to check out her visitor. She jumped up and down in excitement when she saw Rory walking towards the Crap Shack and hurried to the door.

"Oh my God, she still knows the way home." Lorelai said dramatically, closing her left fist and bringing it to her heart.

"Wow, that's one shiny ring you got there. Luke outdid himself this time." Rory commented and Lorelai only nodded happily before launching herself into her daughter's arms, almost knocking both of them to the ground.

"Missed you kid." Lorelai said, her voice muffled by her daughter's hair.

"Missed you too, mom." Rory said holding her mother tight for a little longer.

[…]

"So, tell me, how's the journalist life going? I hope it's paying well enough to compensate the lack of you I've been seeing in the past year." Lorelai said biting into her third slice of pizza that night.

"I can't complain, really. I don't make that much, but it's enough to pay the rent, Netflix and eat. I work like hell, though." Rory answered with a laugh and took a sip of her soda.

"Hey, look how learned to say 'hell' without even blinking." Luke said entering the house with a bag under his hand. Rory put her pizza down, gave her mom the don't-touch-my-food look and embraced Luke in a tight hug. Startled, he had to hang on to a wall in order to not fall in the ground and then hugged his step-daughter-to-be back, almost as tightly. After they broke contact, he put the bag down in the coffee table and leaned down to drop a quick kiss in Lorelai's lips. She ran a hand through his scruffy face and asked softly:

"How was your day, Burger Boy? You look tired." He sat down next to her on the couch and started removing his boots as he said: "It was the usual craziness. Kirk brought me charts to try to convince me I should be his best man, then Taylor came in shouting about some stupid permit and kicked Kirk out. Then he proceeded the shouting and, for a moment there, I considered crashing the coffee pot on his head.

"Oh, poor babe." Lorelai said removing his cap and running her hand gently through his hair.

Luke frowned at the pizza box sitting in the coffee table and pointed at it saying: "You asked me to bring dinner tonight. Did you forget that?"

She looked at him and laughed rubbing a hand up and down in his arm. "Oh babe. Haven't you learned anything in the last years? The pizza is just a pre dinner snack." Luke wanted to protest, but Rory interrupted him before he got his chance to start a lecture.

"Wait, what? Kirk wants you to be his best man? But that means..." Rory was silent for a second and then gasped loudly as she continued: "KIRK IS GETTING MARRIED." Both Luke and Lorelai started laughing and watched a piece of pepperoni slipping from Rory's pizza as she froze in place. Lorelai picked the piece in the air and ate it snapping two fingers in front of her daughter's frozen expression, causing her to blink rapidly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. How could you?" She asked Lorelai in a hurtful tone. Before she had a chance to say anything, the phone started to ring and Luke, despite his tiredness, got up to answer – knowing better than to expect either of the Gilmore Girls to do so.

" _May I speak with Lorelai Gilmore?"_ The voice asked on the phone.

"Sure. May I ask who is calling?" Luke asked the voice.

" _Michelle Obama."_ The voice said in a calm tone, like it was the most natural answer in the world.

"Did Kirk put you up to this?" Luke asked starting to get annoyed.

" _What's a 'kirk', sir? I'm calling in behalf of the First Lady of the United States and I really need to speak to Lorelai Gilmore."_ The woman said in the other side of the line, starting to get annoyed as well.

Luke felt the seriousness of her tone and figured it couldn't be a joke. "Okay. But, just to be sure: Michelle Obama… THE Michelle Obama wants to speak to Lorelai Victoria Gilmore?" He asked incredulously. Both Lorelais turned their attention to Luke at the mention of the First Lady's name.

" _Lorelai Victoria? No, sir. I want to speak to Lorelai LEIGH Gilmore."_

"Oh, that makes so much more sense. Hang on a second." He handed the phone to Rory and mouthed _Michelle Obama_ to her.

"Hello. This is Rory, I mean, Lorelai Gilmore." Rory said into the phone, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

" _Hold for Michelle Obama."_

Lorelai looked at Luke, who held both his hands up in surrender, then fixed her gaze at Rory, who looked lost.

"O-okay." She said, barely able to make a sound with her mouth.

After 30 of what seemed the longest seconds of her life, Rory heard a clicking sound and a voice appeared in the other line.

" _Lorelai? This is Michelle Obama."_ Rory was quiet for a little too long and Michelle Obama frowned at phone, thinking the connection had been cut. _"Lorelai? Are you there?"_ She asked a little louder this time, which brought Rory back to reality.

"Yes, ma'am, I mean, Your Excellency; I mean, I'm here, I'm sorry. I usually go by Rory." She said running over her own words. "But you can call me Lorelai." She blurted quickly.

" _Rory is fine. So, Rory the reason I'm calling is because I read some of the work you did for my husband's campaign back in 2008."_

"Barack Obama." Rory whispered a little too loudly into the phone. The First Lady let out a laugh and continued to speak: _"Yes, that's my husband. Anyways, I liked your work and so did he and we did some research on you. We saw what you've been doing since the campaign and I think you're the perfect candidate for a project I'm launching. It's called 'Let Girls Learn' and it's an initiative to ensure adolescent girls get the education they deserve. As you probably know, girls face complex physical, cultural,_ _and financial barriers in accessing education. As a girl grows older the fight to get an education becomes even harder. Her family must be willing to pay school fees. She may have a long, unsafe walk to school. She may be forced to marry. And she often lacks the support she needs to learn. Since you love reading so much, I believe your support would be very good. You don't have to answer right away, of course."_

At every sentence, Rory nodded her head like a bobblehead even thought the First Lady couldn't see her. Before Michelle could continue, Rory jumped in: "Of course I'm interested. Whatever you need or want, ma'am. Just name it."

Michelle laughed again, before adding: _"I'm glad, Rory. Enthusiasm is very important to my project to work. I actually was wondering if you could fly in and bring some book suggestions. I understand you've been to Washington before, but now you'd be coming to the house to speak to me, personally."_

"The house? The White one, you mean?" Rory asked jumping of excitement _._

" _Yes, that's the plan. Of course, I'm gonna take care of your flight and hotel room. You wouldn't need to worry about a thing. Someone will contact you with more information. See you soon, Rory Gilmore."_

"Yes, you will… Ma'am. It's been a pleasure." She hung up and stared at the phone in her hand for a full minute. Impatient, Lorelai started shaking her daughter in order to get her to talk.

"So? Was it THE Michelle Obama?" Lorelai asked excited.

"Yes, it was! Can you believe it? She wants me; Rory Gilmore from Stars Hollow to go to the White House and help her launch this new amazing project she has been developing."

Rory told both Luke and Lorelai about the project and neither of them could hide the pride showing in their eyes.

"So, you're actually going to Washington DC?" Luke asked still not believing in what had just happened.

"Yes, I am." Rory said confident.

The three of them marched to the kitchen carrying the food and Luke searched frenetically in the cabinets until he found a bottle of champagne to celebrate. _Never thought I'd actually want to drink this stuff,_ he thought as he opened the bottle. The three of them sat, ate and laughed together. Lorelai updated Rory in the town gossip and Luke gave the play by play of Kirk's proposal (both to Lulu and to himself). Rory watched happily as Lorelai and Luke held hands at the table and talked about things. When the chatter died down, she fixed her gaze at their intertwined fingers and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is something wrong sweets?" Lorerai asked worriedly.

She just jerked her chin in their direction and took another sip of her champagne. Since she didn't say anything after, Lorelai took a deep breath and said: "Okay, let's try that again with words."

Rory reached for her mother's left hand and inspected it carefully before looking her deep in the eye and adding: "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Lorelai pulled her hand back and frowned at Luke, who shrugged and said: "Wow, two 'hells' in one night. I'm really impressed." Lorelai was about to let out a big grin when she saw the expression on Rory's face. She held back and asked: "Once again, daughter of mine, I ask that you use words. You were so good with them when you were 3. What's bothering you?"

"How long has it been since you've been using that ring?" She asked. Both of them were about to say something, but Rory put her hand up and continued: "Look, I know the first time it didn't really worked out. The whole June 3rd thing and all. But it's been eight years guys. Don't you think it's time to actually walk down the aisle?

"Is that it?" Luke asked, fighting a smile that kept threatening to form on his lips. Still holding Luke's hand in hers, Lorelai got up of her chair and tried to open the fridge. "Hey, hand here." Luke called out to her playfully. She let go and pulled three bottles of beer, handing one for Luke and one for Rory – who reluctantly picked it up.

"Drink up, kid. You're gonna need it if we're having this conversation." Lorelai said taking a sip of hers as Luke played with the neck of his.

Rory opened the beer and took a long sip, almost choking herself. "Hate that stuff." She muttered to herself.

"Okay, listen Rory." Luke started to say without taking his eyes of the bottle. "First of all, remember your mom and I love you very much." He said, blushing at the word love. Lorelai, noticing his discomfort, took his hand and gave it a squeeze for him to continue. And so he did: "You know that, right?" He looked Rory in the eye, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. You're worrying me here guys. Can we skip to the end?" She asked with an inch of concern in her tone.

"Okay. Skipping. The point is: we are getting married." Luke said. "Next winter", Lorelai added bouncing in her chair.

"Wait, so you're actually gonna get married? Luke 'Table for one' Danes and Lorelai 'I'm sorry can I get an industrial forklift for my emotional baggage' Gilmore are getting united in the holy matrimony? With a white dress and a tuxedo?" Rory asked as Luke's words sank in. Luke turned to Lorelai at the mention of a 'tuxedo' and asked: "You didn't say I had to dress up as a penguin." She leaned over and whispered in his ear: "We'll talk about that later."

"Rory, hon, are you still with us?" Lorelai asked her daughter who was staring at a spot in the wall. Rory quickly got up and hugged both of them. "Need some air here if I'm gonna make down the aisle, kid." Lorelai said trying to let go of the tight embrace.

"I can't believe this, I mean I can. But I just never thought you'd actually do it. It's been eight years, I mean." Rory started to babble and Luke got up and put his hands on Rory's shoulder to get her to stop. He turned his head to look to Lorelai and said: "let's just show her the binder", before releasing her shoulder and climbing up the stairs.

[…]

"So that's why you called me!" Rory said triumphantly after being quiet for 45 minutes looking at the binder.

"Of course it was." Lorelai said laughingly. "Did you think I just missed you?"

"But why would you think I'd be upset about that?"

"Well, it's just that we kind of planned everything on our own. I'm even gonna make my dress. Not even Sookie knows yet. We wanted you to be the first."

Rory nodded her understanding and looked smilingly at Lorelai and said in a dreamy voice: "Wow, winter! It's close, you know?"

"We're still in June, Rory."

"So? Six months fly when you're in love." She added in a mocking tone.

"Okay, I think that's it for today. Time to go to bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a very busy day."

Rory frowned at her mother and asked: "But tomorrow is Saturday; I thought it was pre rest day."

"Oh not tomorrow it isn't. We are going shopping: you need some White House clothes." Lorelai said with a definitive nod.

Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat and took a quick glance at Luke – who was scanning through a fishing magazine – before whispering to her mother: "Mom, that's very nice and all, but I'm sort of broke."

Luke got up and walked to the table near the entrance to gather his wallet. He opened it, removed a credit card and quietly walked back to the living room. He dropped the card in Rory's lap, sat back down in his chair and continued to flip through his magazine.

Rory stared blankly at the card in her lap and cleared her throat. Luke caught her eyes and before she could say anything, he shrugged and said: "It's on me. Don't even try to argue."

She blushed slightly and looked back at the card, breaking down eye contact and said in a loud whisper: "I was just gonna say thank you." Luke smirked and muttered "good girl" under his breath.

[…]

Luke got up the next morning at his usual hour and watched happily as Lorelai did her routine to get him back to bed: she yawned, turned to him with her eyes still close and patted the now empty spot next to her. As always, he walked back to the bed, took her hair out her face and whispered _I love you_ between quick kisses. Lorelai hugged Luke's pillow close and he hopped in the shower. When he got down, he noticed some noise coming from the kitchen and went to check.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" He asked Rory leaning in the door frame.

"Hi Luke. Couldn't sleep, so I'm just putting together a list of what I need for my trip."

"Okay, come by the diner for breakfast." He started to walk away, but stopped and said: "And Rory, I'm really proud of you" without turning to face her. She smile and said: "Oh, Luke, you old softie. Thank you. Really." He turned his head slightly and said "anytime" before walking out and heading for the diner.

[…]

"I can't believe I finished packing." Rory said plopping into the couch and glancing at her bags near the coffee table. When she didn't get a comment from her mom, she turned her head and saw Lorelai frowing.

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, hon, everything is just fine. I'm just trying to figure out what you should take to Michelle."

"What?"

"I have to send something to Michelle. Like a thank-you-for-having-my-kid-in-the-White-House kind of thing, you know? But it can't just be anything, it has to be simple, yet awesome."

"I see. Well, that's easy. Send her coffee from Luke's. Or even better: Burger and fries from Luke's."

"Does Michelle even drink coffee? What if she is a vegan? Plus, the fries wouldn't be all good and hot once you get to DC, so it's not a good idea."

"I see your point. Maybe Sookie could cook something?" Rory thought for a second and started shaking her mom's arm. "I know! The magic risotto. You can't go wrong with it."

"That's an amazing idea, kid. But you gotta take her the right wine, so we don't end up with the Lucent Mills disaster of 2000."

"Who is that again?"

"A food critic who came to the Independence Inn and ate the magic risotto with a riesling, thus causing a bad review in Sookie-ism."

Rory laughed and asked: "Oh I remember now. Sookie chased the guy down, right?"

"Yes, she did. She took the risotto and the right wine for the guy. It was hilarious."

"Mom, I can't bring the risotto: I'll never get on the plane with wine."

"Oh yeah. Damn! We'll think of something else. Maybe Jackson has been cultivating something interesting."

"We can check."

Lorelai started laughing and Rory looked at her knowingly: "You just thought of something, didn't you? Spill it."

"We should call your grandmother and get the recipe for that awfully pink signature cocktail she served in your 21st birthday."

Rory threw her had back and said giggling: "Yeah, that was an awful drink."

"Luke said it was like drinking a My Little Pony."

"Wow, I don't know what's more impressive: that Luke actually drank it or that he knows what a My Little Pony is."

They were both giggling when Luke entered the house and said: "I know I'm gonna regret it, but I'll ask anyway: what are you doing?"

After Lorelai and Rory caught him up in what they were doing and started giggling again, he scratched his chin for a moment and said: "Maybe we should send her some of Miss Patty's Founder's Day Punch."

The girls looked up at him and saw him grinning as well.

"Seriously guys", Lorelai said, "we have to come up with something amazing."

"What about Rocky Road Cookies?" Luke asked.

"Dean-cookies?" Rory said. "No way. I'm not taking Dean-cookies to the First Lady."

Luke looked at Rory blankly and asked: "Dean-cokies?"

"You don't wanna know." Lorelai said firmly.

"What about Mallomars? You love Mallomars, mom." Rory said after a couple of silent minutes.

"Mallomars are too especial. Remember my 36th birthday? You wrote me a message in Mallomars."

"And Michelle Obama can't have them because..." Rory asked leadingly.

"Well, isn't that obvious? They are my thing. Not hers."

"Because that makes a lot of sense." Luke said getting up. "I'm gonna start dinner. Any requests?"

"Paper! Snow! A ghost!" Lorelai answered pointing a finger at him at every word.

"She is quoting something, isn't she? It sounds like she is quoting something." Luke asked Rory jerking his thumb in Lorelai's direction.

Before she could answer, Lorelai opened her mouth to speak again: "A rock! A dog! The earth!"

"You know what, don't even tell me." Luke started to walk towards the kitchen when Rory called out to him and he turned his head back to her.

"Salami! Anchovies! Jaaaam."

"You wanna order a pizza?" Luke thought for a moment and ran a hand through his face. "Not you too." He was closing the fridge when he heard Lorelai say again "Paper! Snow! A ghost!"

He just shook his head and muttered to himself: "Lasagna it is."

[…]

"Friends." Lorelai said shoving a forkful of lasagna in her mouth.

"What?" Luke asked.

"The quotes." Rory added. "They're from Friends."

"Ah. I see." Luke nodded and took a sip of his water.

Lorelai got up from her chair and froze in her spot.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked touching her hand gently.

"Pop Tarts!" She answered happily.

"We don't have any. I'm buying more tomorrow." Luke said.

"Yes, I know. But _that's_ it."

"Mom, you're not making any sense here."

"Rory, don't you see? Pop Tarts is what you're gonna take to the White House with you."

"I'm gonna give Pop Tarts to the First Lady of the United States of America?"

"Yes!" Lorelai said excitedly. When she didn't sit back down again, Luke set his fork in his plate and cleared his throat in an effort to get her attention but it was unsuccessful. Rory quickly got up and snapped her fingers in front of Lorelai until her mom blinked.

"Pop Tarts!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Mom, we just had this conversation." Rory said with a frown and an inch of worry in her voice.

"No way. Sit, eat your dinner. There's both ice cream and pie in the fridge." Luke said nodding his head.

"But Luuuuuuuke..." Lorelai whined.

"Nope." He said getting up and pushing her back to her chair.

"I totally expected more from the guy who claims to want to marry me." She muttered under her breath.

"He _does_ want to marry you more than anything in the world, but that not means I'm running out in the middle of dinner to buy a box of Pop Tarts for Michelle Obama!" He said doing his best to not snap at her.

Lorelai flashed him a bright smile and said in a conspiracy tone: "You see Rory, Luke is trying to control his vein from popping out." Rory held back her giggle when she saw said vein threatening to appear and turned her attention to her food. Lorelai looked back at Luke and said: "And that's one of the many reasons I love him." He smiled sheepishly at her and the three of them resumed eating dinner happily.

[…]

"So, are you sure you got everything packed up?" Lorelai asked crossing her arms in her chest and frowning her brows looking around the living room.

"Yep. Double checked all the bags." Rory said with a definitive nod.

"Double checked?" Lorelai asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, mom. The thing you do to make sure you aren't forgetting anything." Rory said with a smirk while she placed yet another book in one of her suitcases.

"I know that, Rory. What I'm trying to tell you is that you can't just 'double check' your bags before going to the whitest house of America, dare I say: of the whole world. One must triple check, and even _quadruple_ check said set of bags." Lorelai stated matter of factlly. Rory rolled her eyes at her mom but started the rechecking them anyways.

"Wow, how much time are you gonna stay in DC again?" Luke asked as he tried to make his way to the couch shoveling bags as he walked.

"Only two days, why?" Rory answered distractedly.

"Okay." Luke muttered under his breath. Lorelai looked at him pointedly and said "Luke" in a sing-song voice.

He let out a breath and ran a hand trough his hair before saying: "Look, I'm sure you know much better than me what you should or should not take with you. But it's just that you're not gonna have time to wear that much clothes. Maybe you should at least _consider_ dropping one or two suitcases?"

Rory started laughing and opened three suitcases only for Luke to see they were filled with books. "You see, Luke, this tiny bag has all the clothes and shoes I'm gonna need for my trip. This other three, however, are the books I'm taking for Michelle Obama."

"Well, in that case..." Luke started to say but, when he looked up he had already lost the girls to a some weird show with a perky ginger girl who wouldn't stop smiling.

"Rory, Rory, Rory, Tina Fey is on this episode. You have to see it." Lorelai said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yes, I know! It's so exciting she is not only writing but also playing this amazing character." Rory agreed with the same enthusiasm.

Lorelai took a quick glance out of the corner of her eye and saw confusion written all over Luke's face and hold back a little smirk.

"Hon, you know who Tina Fey is, right?"

"Yeah, sure. She does the movie with the blonde chick." He answered vaguely.

"Let's assume you meant Amy Poehler." Lorelai murmured not taking her eyes out of him. "But, just so you know… This is Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. Season 2 was just released on Netflix." Lorelai told him like it was some state secret.

"Netflix is the thing you pay to watch movies although you already pay for a bunch of cable channels, most of which you don't even watch?" Luke asked in a grumpy Luke-y style, pulling Lorelai a little closer to him. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss. "You know me so well" she murmured to him and turned back to the TV.

Rory sat in the chair near the couch and watched the exchange between her mom and Luke and couldn't help the smile curving in her lips. "Awww, you guys are cute." The redness took over Luke's face and he decided to stare at his hands to avoid the girls' gaze.

"I have to get up super early tomorrow, so I'll head to bed now." Rory said before getting up and heading for her room.

"Night, hon." Lorelai said.

"Night Rory. Sleep well." Luke said in a soft tone.

"May the mushiness continue." Rory shouted over her closed door.

Lorelai gave Luke one of her awkward winks and he looked at her in confusion.

"You heard the lady. Let's go upstairs."

"Yes, ma'am." Luke said with a naughty smile of his own and followed her to _their_ bedroom.

[…]

"They grow so fast." Lorelai said tugging at Luke's sleeve.

"Yes, they do." He murmured after dropping a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Mom, I'm still here." Rory said rolling her eyes at her mom. Luke let out a quick laugh as he watched the girls bicker.

Lorelai completely ignored Rory's comment and turn to look over Luke's shoulder, as if seeing someone she knew. "Sometimes, I can still hear her voice." She said reaching over nothing but air.

"Mom, quit acting like I'm dead. It wasn't funny last night at Grandma's and it isn't funny now. I knew it was a bad idea to tell you about memes." Rory said with a sigh.

"What the heck are memes?" Luke asked with a confused frown.

"Sorry, kiddo. Just hard to let you go so nearly after I got you back." She said sincerely and, as soon as Rory's expression started turning into regret, she amended: "But I know this is important and I wouldn't let you miss it for anything." They held each other during a long, tight hug. When they departed, Rory just gave a shy wave and headed for her gate.

"You okay?" Luke asked after a few silent minutes. Lorelai nodded and pulled him towards the exit. The drive home was quiet and Luke decided to make a quick stop to try and cheer his fiancee even for a little bit.

"The mall? Do I really look that bad?" She asked with a chuckle. "I mean, _you_ drove here out of nothing but free will. I'm not even wearing the black skirt and there was no hair flip whatsoever."

"Get out before I change my mind." He barked holding the door open for her. Lorelai batted her eyelashes in Luke's direction and happily exited the car. He replaced his grumpy face with a smile and took her hand on his.

[…]

"Good morning, ma'am. Government-issued photo identification, please?" A tall man wearing a black suit and sunglasses asked reaching out with his right hand.

Rory took a moment just looking at the guy in front of her, whom she assumed was CIA, and started to think if he was like the London Royal Guards who couldn't even blink. She handed him her driver's license and decided to make some small talk while he checked it out.

"Sooooooo, how's the big old fella?"

"I'm sorry ma'am?" He asked in a confused tone, but without looking up. Rory made a circular movement in the air with her right index finger towards the East Wing.

The man in the suit gave back her ID and just ignored the question. He then started walking towards the nearest car and summoned the young girl to follow him.

"So, Michelle… I mean, Mrs. Obama… I mean… Anyways, she promised me a quick visit to the China room." Rory asked with hope in her voice, like she was a child asking for ice cream. The man eyed her through the front mirror for a moment and, just as quickly, turned his attention back to the road.

"Do you miss it?" Rory asked trying to keep up with the fast pace of the suited man in a big hallway. He stopped and looked at her again. She _assumed_ he was confused – since he hadn't taken his sunglasses off, there was no way to be sure. She tried to play the stare-game with him, but within 15 seconds she smirked. "Speaking. Do you miss speaking? I mean, you guys stay out there, all day and don't say a word. It must be exhausting." Rory started to babble and the suited man put his hand up in order to stop her.

"The China Room is next door to the right. You have 15 minutes; try not to break _or_ steal anything." He said and held the door opened for her to pass.

Exactly 15 minutes later, he opened the door again and called out to Rory, who had to be practically dragged out of the room. As procedure calls it, he checked the room before closing it and asked her to open her purse.

"Oh those are for the First Lady." Rory said when he touched the box of Pop Tarts. "It's a gift. From my mom." She quickly added.

They moved on to the place of meeting and Rory was mesmerized by pretty much everything around her.

"Wait here for a moment. I'm gonna inform the First Lady that you're here."

"Okay, thanks." She answered with a bright smile.

A few moments later, another guy in a suit and sunglasses walked out and stopped in front of Rory.

"So, is Frank taking a break?" The man didn't move, so Rory decided to push a little harder. "You don't know Frank? He was just here… Well, to be honest with you his name isn't actually Frank – but I think you that. It's just that, whenever I see a bodyguard I think about Frank Farmer, you know? Played by Kevin Costner in The Bodyguard?" The guy remained in deadly silence and Rory thought to herself that that time was as good as any.

"Well, Frank's friend… you know what? I can't keep calling you that. I believe James is appropriate, if you know what I mean – I'm getting a bit of a British vibe here. Although Sean Connery was obviously the best, I'm picking more of a Daniel Craig style from you. Just to be clear, I'm not hitting on you or anything; it's just that you could be mistaken by a Bond. Anyways, since I have you here, let me run an idea by you. I talked to my boss and he said it was okay for me to be a few more weeks out and I was thinking I'd be a good addition for the team. I even brought an essay explaining why. It's not very long, just around 15 pages or so and..." For the first time in what seemed like forever the man in the suit opened his mouth and spoke.

"Who are you? Look, to be honest, I didn't understand half of what you just said, but this is what I can tell you: I have no idea whatsoever about who you are; I just do what I'm told and do my best to keep the family safe. And there's no way you could to this trip, I mean there's no space. I'm sorry."

"I understand. But it was worth a try, right James? And, by the way, I knew I was right" Just as she closed her mouth, a group of girls carrying tons of books came in a rush. "That's my cue. Nice chatting with you."

"That's all Folks"… Hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
